My Little Pony: Couples
by Honeystar11
Summary: A Random Fanfic that came to me while I was watching A Canterlot Wedding. About the 6, their boyfriends and their own little fillies and colts. Includes: Applejack and Caramel, Rainbow Dash and Soarin, Fluttershy and Big Mac, Rarity and Prince Blueblood, Twilight Sparkle and Time Turner, and Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce! R&R! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Applejack and Caramel

Change

Waking up bright and early, I headed outside to see my group for Winter Wrap-up. I noticed a new, shy colt hanging near the back. He had three horseshoes for a cutie mark, a brown mane, blue eyes, and his coat was a light orange. Nudging my brother, Big Macintosh, I asked him if he knew who the colt was. I got a simple 'Nope' in reply. Heading over to him, a pony stuck out their hoof, and tripped the colt. He fell flat on his face. Glaring in the direction of the pony that did that, I grabbed his hoof and helped him up.  
"Thanks… I'm Caramel." He murmured.

"Hiya, Caramel! I'm Applejack!" I announced. He looked down at his hooves.  
"You here to help clean Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked, maybe a bit too fast.  
He didn't raise his head, but instead he said quietly "Yes…" _He needs to get over his shyness. _I Yelled at Big Mac to come over, and teach Caramel what to do. Surprisingly, he talked to Big Mac just fine, while he was really shy around me. _What's up with that Pony?_

** 2 Months Later… **

Caramel and I were out at Sugarcube Corner, sipping Milkshakes, when he kissed me. It was totally unexpected, and I can tell I went red afterwards. He ran off, thinking I hated him. But I didn't.

I loved Caramel.

**One Year later…**

"I do," I said, looking my fiancée straight in the eye.  
"I do." Caramel replied. All my friends and family were there. My newest Friend, Twilight Sparkle, My brother Big Macintosh, standing next to him were Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. We were now Mare and Colt.

Our Honeymoon didn't go quite as expected. Our little filly, Lucy, was born 2 weeks early. She always wore a bow in her hair, like my little Sister Apple bloom, and looked just like Caramel, with the same colour coat and mane. She has a few freckles over her nose, like me, and had 'my eyes' as Caramel says. I do her mane and tail the same way I do mine. Lucy was even more desperate than Apple bloom was at her age for her Cutie Mark. Apple Bloom's Apple Crumble Cutie Mark was great inspiration. My sister told her stories about when was looking for her true talent.

Lucy always passed them on to Angel and Princess Holly, her best friends. They named themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, after Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, and used their Club House. After many months of agonized begging, crying, screaming and Wishing, Lucy earned her Cutie Mark. It was a lasso. Our little mare became Rodeo Champion of Equestria, like I tried to. Caramel and I couldn't have been prouder.


	2. Rainbow Dash and Soarin

Chapter 2- Rainbow Dash and Soarin

Teardrops on My Guitar

I zipped through the sky, with Fleetfoot and Soarin flanking me. Spitfire was leading us. I had completed my life's dream. I was a Wonderbolt. Of course, I never let my personal feelings get in the way, unlike Spitfire and Soarin. They were Coltfriend and Marefriend.

Storm Clouds lay behind them, A Rainbow behind me. Of course, I would never abandon my friends. We train 6-9, rest, 10-2, rest, 3-7, sleep. Four days a week, so I can still see Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Spitfire slowed down. As I pulled to a stop, Soarin lost control for a moment and bumped into me. We touched noses accidentally. Blushing, He headed over to Spitfire, and they left back to Cloudsdale, while I zipped down to Ponyville for my first Hour's rest.

While down there, I talked to Applejack, and her fiancée, Caramel. Apparently, she was expecting. I tried to look happy, but, really, it was awkward. I mean, I'm not really into the 'love' sorta thing, you know?

An hour later, I zipped back up to the wonderbolts training centre, to hear shouting. It sounded like Soarin. Less than a minute later, Spitfire came running out of the mess hall, tears streaming down her face. Confused, I walked into the mess hall, when it dawned on me. Spitfire was crying. Something was seriously wrong. Soarin was glaring in the direction Spitfire ran off. Nudging him, he jumped.

"I didn't think anything scared a wonderbolt" I teased. He sighed.

"Ponies always admire me. I'm their hero. I never know if anyone likes me because I'm a wonderbolt, or because I'm me. I thought... I thought spitfire was different, you know? Because she's a wonderbolt too? But, nope. She's just like all the other fillies. I'm a wonderbolt. What else can I expect?" Poor Soarin. Since Spitfire was nowhere in sight, Soarin cancelled the lesson and went back to Cloudsdale. I went down to see Fluttershy and Rarity. But, before I got there, I bumped into Time Turner, my local doctor. He reminded me I needed to go in for a quick check-up soon. Deciding to do it sooner rather than later, I flew off the the doctors and stood in line.

Since Time Turner was out, Doctor Whooves looked at me. He did a few blood tests, needles, that kind of thing. As expected I was perfectly fine. Apart from one thing.

"Have you been taking any medication lately? Doing flips? Crashes?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Well, maybe a few flips, but that's about it." He nodded.

"Good, because that may have Injured your foal."

WHAT?! Was my first thought. I combed back through my Memories, trying to figure out could have done this, when it dawned on me.

"May I ask who the father is?" I took a deep breath.

"Soarin."

Many Months Later

Soarin and I laughed as Angel and Flamestreak, our twins, flapped around in the sky. Angel was a pretty filly, with Soarin's hair pattern and eyes. Flamestreak was my lookalike colt. You couldn't tell the difference between us, apart from the fact that I was much taller and a mare. Both were desperate for their cutie marks. Angel had joined the all-girls group, the cutie mark crusaders, while Flamestreak hung out with his mates, Icicle and Snowcone. The twins were desperate for their cutie marks too, when, finally, Flamestreak earned his. It was, ironically, a trail of flame. He was fast, faster than me. He flew so fast, he left a trail of fire behind him. Angel sat in her room and sulked for weeks after that. The first day she met her fronds again, after sulking, was the day she earned her mark. It was Three hearts. Angel's talent was Friendship.


	3. AN

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And, still, this technically isn't an update. It's a note.

1. Thanks to all my Faithful Readers! You've been so good to me, Reviewing and stuff!

2. I'm VERY sorry about the lack of updates. If you went tlo my school, you'd know.

3. I get very little time to write anymore, due to Homework and stuffs. I get home, have to do my homework, then get 2 MINUTES writing time, before I have to have tea then go to bed.

4. As this note is going on all of stories, I'd like to say

Blue Moon Readers- I'm putting this story on hold, because it's a story done between me and lexi88774, and she's as caught up with Homework as I am, so I can't ask her to do my chapter or anything. It isn't fair.

My Little Pony: Couples Readers- The update is on it's way. It may be put on Hold for just a bit, though. And Time Turner, most of you will probably be wondering who he is, that's Doctor Whooves. They just called him Time Turner on the app.

Be With Me Readers- This story is going on Hold as well for a bit. Until I finish Can he Love?

Can He Love Readers- This is the story I want to finish. The 50th reviewer was Mossflower44. And she has her chapter, then it's the epilouge! After that, I probably will do Differences... or Be With Me? Review and vote!

Oops Readers- So sorry for taking this story off! I know it was finished, but my Dad sometimes looks at my stories, and I don't think he would have approved.

Bramblestar's Nine Lives Readers- I HAVE ONE REVIEW ON THIS STORY. Please help me!

Shoutouts- I want to Thank Mossflower 44 for all her reviews and nice comments! Her Fanfiction's REALLY good. It's worth a try.

ShoutFinder- Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You reviewed... What? Every Chapter? THANK YOU!

And guys. **PLEASE NO SWEARING IN YOUR REVIEWS. **It just bugs me. BYE!


End file.
